


Robotic Intelligence Partner

by PoutyBats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Android AU, Android Bucky, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Temporary Character Death, Violence, gross guys, scientist Steve, skip raider part if you want to avoid tbh, slur (f word)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is broken. </p><p>He is as damaged as the nearly deserted world he and Steve must survive in. </p><p>-</p><p>Android!Bucky + Scientist!Steve / Apocalyptic setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotic Intelligence Partner

  
Robotic Intelligence Partner  


"Is this thing on?" The small blond man in front of RIP-33 asks as he tilts his head and trails his eyes over him. The man, Steve, takes a deep breath, "It's day, uh, one hundred and ninety six- I think. I haven't really been payin' attention." Steve raises a hand to grasp RIP-33’s metal chin, moving it from side to side. "I think this might be the one!"

Steve, a scientist, and RIP-33’s creator, takes a few steps back before clasping his hands together and quirking his mouth up in a big grin. "RIP-33, do you comprehend what I'm sayin'?" Steve, who is approximately five feet and five inches tall according to the data RIP-33’s sensors provide, leans forward with bright blue eyes focused on the android.

RIP-33's perfect motion-capture orbs zoom in on several objects in the room. He analyzes a pot on a table against a blank white wall and the type of flower inside—peony—pops up on his internal screen with several facts about the plant. He continues to do this for a couple of minutes before he's seen all that the cramped room has to offer. 

He pauses on a mirror and gets his first look at himself. He’s got black shoulder-length hair, grayish-blue eyes, and appears to be much taller than Steve. He looks human, but he knows he’s not.

He moves on from the mirror and takes a second to count the numerous hazards in the space, though with the way Steve seems to have haphazardly put on both his crooked glasses and backwards lab coat, RIP-33 quickly concludes that nothing will be done to fix them. Finally, RIP-33 nods, opening his mouth to speak for the first time. "Vitals are at one hundred percent. Vocal system online and running smoothly. Hello, Steve."

The elated expression Steve gives him is the first core memory that he stores away.

_  


"Do you—do you feel anything?" Steve asks as he fiddles around with the android's arm. After adjusting a few loose wires, RIP-33 lost balance and fell onto the edge of the desk, denting his arm.

"No internal damages of concern." He says, eyes following Steve’s every movement. He could fix himself easily, and perhaps faster, but having the other do it relaxed him.

Steve stops moving, stands up straight, and then puts his screwdriver to the side. "No, like- do you feel any emotions?"

Silence seeps into the air around them. He processes Steve’s words, despite the fact he knows what answer needs to be said.

"No. Robots do not feel emotions."

Steve frowns, eyes downcast. "I know. I mean, even though you look human, you were still built by my own hands. It's just hard, ya know? The only people I see anymore are raiders, and I've been lucky enough not to confront any in a long time. I wish there was someone to talk to." He pauses, bottom lip trembling for just a moment before he shakes his head with a strained smile. "I'm sorry, I know I'm ramblin' on."

RIP-33 stands up from his spot and makes his way over to Steve. He looks down at the man, then raises his still intact arm and places a gentle hand on the scientist's bony shoulder.

"Bucky."

Steve’s eyebrows pull together as he repeats the name silently, finally looking up to gaze at the android.

"I want to be called Bucky instead of RIP-33."

The hug Steve gives him makes lying to him worth it.

_  


Bucky is broken.

His data keeps telling him that he's not supposed to feel emotion; he's not supposed to have individual thought. That is a human trait and he is not human. Something is wrong with him, but it isn't popping up as an error sign like it should be. There are no flashing lights warning him of imminent catastrophe.

Bucky knows he has to tell Steve, but every time he gets the chance to talk to him, his vocal system powers down and Steve thinks he needs to be charged again.

He fears that he may not be able to defend the man if he's blinded by despair or contempt, which is an entire problem on its own. From the information Steve has put into his data, Bucky can see just how those emotions have caused humans to destroy themselves and others in the past.

He knows this, but he doesn't want to become another failed project. He doesn’t want there to be an RIP-34. He doesn’t want to go away.

_  


"Oh my god!"

The sound of Steve’s loud voice causes Bucky to rip his charger out of the wall and dash toward the room where Steve is. What he sees is not quite the danger he’d imagined.

Steve is kneeling down besides a small plant, grinning as he gently caresses a few red seed-covered ovals. Bucky’s data quickly conjures up a matching image and name—'strawberries'.

Bucky blinks once, twice, before walking over to the man and crouching down awkwardly with his metallic limbs squeaking in protest. Steve turns around to face him and Bucky can see he has tears in his eyes, "Look, Bucky! I actually grew somethin'. Tonight we- I'm going to be eating somethin' other than paste junk."

Bucky doesn’t find the strawberries as exciting as Steve. He understands their importance, but he appreciates the look Steve is giving him even more. If a man can get so excited over an inanimate object then perhaps... Bucky hums, "It is magnificent, Steve. I had no doubts someone with your skill set could manage it."

Steve bites his lower lip and Bucky catches the lightest hint of pink in his cheeks.

Magnificent indeed.

_  


Bucky learns not to talk about the world the hard way.

He finds Steve staring at a picture. There is one person in it, a female, but Bucky cannot identify her. 

“Who is that?” Bucky asks while he’s plucking the leaves off a new batch of strawberries. 

Steve doesn’t move when he answers, “My mom.”

Bucky considers that for a moment. It’s only logical that Steve has parents. Humans cannot come into existence without them, and yet it occurs to Bucky that they have never been brought up before. 

“What happened to her?” He asks, and immediately regrets it when he sees Steve’s face fall and his gaze lower. 

“We were runnin’ to escape the fire. A fire, ‘cause there were tons of ‘em with everythin’ collapsing from the earthquakes . The whole city was done for. The government they—they created these solar powered bunkers in case of an emergency, and that’s where we were headin’. My mom was practically draggin’ me. Ya see, I have asthma, n’ my legs were close to givin’ out. She refused to let that happen, though.

“We were so close. There was this huge building, used to be real popular with the teens ‘cause it had somethin’ new on each story. It came tumblin’ down. I didn’t see it, but my mom did. She—she pushed me out the way. Threw me even. Just like that she was—she was—was gone. Not a damn soul other than me escaped,” Steve finishes while running his fingers through his hair. 

Bucky doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing. 

He brings a bowl of strawberries over to Steve and places them next to the picture. He isn’t aware of his actions as he slips an arm around Steve’s shoulders and tugs him close to his body. Bucky is standing and so Steve’s head is against his metal stomach, but as he observes the whimper that leaves the blond, he guesses it’s enough.

_  


Bucky is neatly folding Steve’s few clothes when an alarming scream catches his attention. He pauses in case it's just Steve cheering in delight again. Another yell, louder this time, and he drops the shirt he’s folding to the floor. He nearly rips the door to Steve’s room off its hinges and charges into the small lab.

He wishes it was just Steve cheering over another fruit.

Instead, Steve is staring at him with large frightened eyes, his arms tied tightly to his sides and a gun to his head. Trailing his eyes up the gun, Bucky sees several men surrounding Steve. They're all wearing black and have weapons ranging from bats to pistols.

"Tch, what do we have here? Who's this funny looking guy?" One of the guys sneers at the android, lowering his bat. 

"Probably his boyfriend. Some people went fucking crazy with everything going on and now these fags are running around willy nilly," Another responds, leaning on a two-by-four with an upturned lip.

"I'm warnin' you," Steve whispers, gaze trained on Bucky.

"Why don't we teach these two a lesson, boys? Maybe show them how gay they really are." The man with the bat smiles and shows off his crooked teeth.

"I'm serious, he'll—" the man with the pistol hits Steve across the face with the hilt of his gun and Bucky’s body goes rigid. 

Steve hangs his head low, body shivering from what Bucky can only assume is pain. Bucky watches as the same man lifts Steve’s chin up and leans in close, chuckling darkly. "I think I'll take this one first."

Bucky feels his fingers twitch at his side, body locked into position as his data goes blank with options. When he sees the raider reach down and begin to unbutton Steve’s shirt, Bucky’s systems are suddenly vibrating alive, flashes of red everywhere with one word jumping out at him.

**DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!**

"Allowing five seconds for last words. Extermination mode activating in five... four..."

"What's he doing? He's freaking me out!"

"Don't just stand there, kill him already!"

"Holy shit, did his eyes just change color?!"

"Boss, he's not fucking human!"

"I don't care what he is, destroy him already!"

The rest is a blur of colors and sound.

Crack.

"Bucky."

Snap.

"Bucky!"

When Bucky’s vision finally clears and the overwhelming buzzing drifts away, he sees Steve. There are mangled bodies strewn across the floor, he knows this without having to look, but the only thing he cares about is Steve.

Behind Steve, the decapitated head of the man with the pistol perches on a chair. His lifeless eyes stare at Bucky. Bucky feels no remorse.

"Are you okay?" His voice comes out like nails on a chalkboard, which makes him decide he shouldn't speak anymore.

"Yeah," Steve whispers, dark circles apparent under his eyes. His head is tilted onto his shoulder, a bruise from the pistol forming on his cheek. His blood spatted lab coat is partly off, and that angers Bucky. If they weren't already dead, he would consider killing them again.

He crouches down and frees Steve from his restraints. Steve grunts, rubbing while trying to get the circulation back in his wrists.

Bucky takes a step back. He relishes in the moment he gets to focus on Steve, who still hasn't moved from the chair. His hair is sticking up in all directions, his actions are sluggish, and a grimace has found its way onto his face. Sunlight peeks in through the single window in the room causing Steve to glow. 

He's beautiful.

It hits Bucky suddenly, like a cord being ripped from his main wires, how Steve might think Bucky looks. Standing there, body hunched over like he's positive the raiders might attack again, blood covering more surface than his own artificial skin, he is certain.

He can not have this beauty.

_  


He loves him.

Bucky admits it to himself one night as he’s watching the moon rise and sink. He loves him, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

_  


It’s fascinating how Bucky can provide so much information, but those facts aren’t truly real until he is able to experience them himself.

Humans don’t live forever. 

It’s obvious with the way he took those raiders’ lives so easily. Steve was sure to reiterate this every week when he was working on a new project, constantly mumbling to himself, “Ya grow up, you work, and then ya die. I tell ya Bucky, life is so unfair.”

Unfortunately, what Bucky’s data fails to inform him, is just how quickly time can pass. He blinks and suddenly Bucky is rushing to help Steve out of bed every morning. 

Steve’s vibrant sapphire eyes still spark with defiance. They’re as endearing and enticing now as they were when Bucky could first see. Bucky wonders sometimes if Steve is daring Death to just try and take him without a fight. 

It’s the middle of the day and Steve is just now getting up. Bucky remembers a time when Steve would get up early. ‘Not a second to waste for people like me,’ he’d say.

Bucky links his arms with Steve’s and leads him out of the bedroom. Once he’s helped Steve get settled in the living room, he’s off to the small kitchen to grab breakfast. He is stopped with a grunt and a wave of a hand from Steve calling him over. 

Steve pats the chair across from him with a soft smile, “Take a seat, Bucky.”

Bucky does as he’s told, eyes never leaving Steve’s face. They sit in silence for a few moments while Bucky traces his eyes over Steve. He records every last detail to memory.

“It’s time I told ya how ta shut yourself off,” the words come out of Steve’s mouth so suddenly that Bucky startles. 

Bucky frowns and tilts his head to the side curiously, “I know how to already.”

“Permanently.”

Oh. Bucky’s eyes lose focus and he decides the wall is a better place to look. He ends up asking the question he knows is lingering in the air, “Why?”

“I want you to have the choice to do so. I don’t have much time, old friend. And I know how it feels to be crushed by overwhelmin’ loneliness. It’s why you’re here today, ain’t it?” Steve’s grin is accompanied by a twinkle in his eyes. 

Bucky doesn’t know how to respond, so he nods. 

Steve coughs into his fist, clears his throat and settles back with his eyes closed. “I want ya to have the ability to leave this cruel world just as any other human can. ‘Cause when you really think about it, Bucky, you were more human than a lot of people who physically survived seein’ the whole world burn.”

There are tears in Steve’s eyes and Bucky can feel his own chest growing tight. For the first time since he was created, Bucky allows his control systems to temporarily short-circuit. He stands up and before he realizes it, he’s leaning down and pressing his lips to the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

A small sound escapes Steve and when he opens his eyes Bucky can see an ocean in those beautiful blue irises of his. He goes to pull away, but not before Steve reaches out to pull him down by his shirt for a real kiss. 

“Thank you for everythin’, Bucky.” Steve whispers. There’s a small smile on his face still and for some reason that only hurts Bucky more. 

Robots can’t cry, but that doesn’t stop his motherboard from crashing and feeling as if it’s breaking apart inside of him. They also don’t have to breathe, though the way he’s suffocating with emotion makes him question otherwise.

“It has been my pleasure, Steve.”

That night Steve passes away peacefully in his sleep.

_  


_Pause. This is the end of your memories. Replay?_  
 **  
**  
Yes.  
  
Bucky lets his eyes flicker shut as his lifetime with Steve plays out against his eyelids. He stopped calculating the number of replays he’s gone through after the thousandth time. That was years ago.

Humanity has perished in the years following Steve’s death. Part of him is happy that Steve didn’t have to deal with the horrors of truly being alone in the world. 

The only proof that humans once roamed the earth are the items Bucky occasionally finds on the ground when he’s outside of the lab looking for parts. The first thing he discovered was a single locket with a picture inside, and from there he went on to find tapes with recordings of their previous owners. After realizing so many of the recordings were the sad final words of several humans reaching the end of their lives, Bucky stopped watching them.

However, perhaps the most interesting of all were the unfinished projects. Apparently, Steve was not the only person who wanted companionship because once or twice a year Bucky would stumble upon tiny robots, or rather the base for one. He assumes their creators never had the time to finish. 

One day, he heard a constant thump against the lab door. When he opened it, he was met with the sight of a rusty metal box on wheels that emanated the sound of a broken record as oil leaked from its bottom. Unlike him though, it wasn’t intelligent. It slowly wheeled right past Bucky and ended up bumping against the far wall over and over again. Bucky decided to fix it. 

While Bucky was fixing the robot, easily tinkering with its parts; disassembling it and putting it back together again, it dawned on him. If he could build robots of his own, then who’s to say he can’t do something more? 

From that day on, he worked on a project of his own. 

Turns out, finding similar parts to his own internal devices was quite simple. It was not as if he was stealing from anyone to begin with. Unused parts were scattered absolutely everywhere. Whether they were from collapsed buildings or unfinished robots, it did not take very long to get everything he needed. 

Making the new body was easy.

Getting what would still make it human was hard. 

Bucky froze Steve’s body. From what his data told him, decomposition was not something he had wanted to deal with. Had the lab not been blissfully solar powered, it wouldn’t have worked. As it was, Bucky was able to build a chamber that would keep Steve’s body intact in the basement. 

The thing about brains is how delicate they are. One wrong move and a single memory to an entire lifetime could have been lost. Bucky had to be as careful as possible, while also attempting to connect such a fragile organ with a motherboard and dozens of wires. 

He succeeds.

It’s a sunny day when he finally puts the finishing touches on his work. Memories of Steve are replaying in his head, pausing on certain images to get a close-up of the man. Everything seems perfect. 

Bucky takes a step back and looks the new cyborg over. It’s truly amazing what memories etched into his storage system and a little research into the brain can do. He glances over his project one last time. 

Feeling determined, he does the opposite of what Steve gave him the choice to do. Instead of taking his own life, he revives an old one.

In front of him, two eyes slowly open as lively sapphire orbs adjust to the light from the sun. The cyborg looks around the lab for a few minutes before focusing on Bucky himself. He opens his mouth for the first time in years to speak, “Bucky?”

Bucky’s body is vibrating with emotion. Besides the obvious clank if he were to tap the cyborg on the arm, the hair, body frame, and voice match flawlessly.

The memories in Bucky’s head reach an end once again, but this time he doesn’t need to replay them. A smile spreads across his face. 

“Hello, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Steve actually created Bucky with the intention of him having emotions, but even under the impression that Bucky didn't have any, he couldn't bring himself to deactivate him. A few years in Steve does suspect Bucky of lying to him about being emotionless, however it's only towards the end of his life that his suspicions are finally confirmed. 
> 
> Also I have very little knowledge on science, medical procedures, and engineering. I hope you enjoyed the story regardless.


End file.
